How to do right
by Steven Knight
Summary: Nate always thought the world was cold and the only way to survive was to be ruthless, but all that changes when a ceartin someone comes to help him in his time of need. sorry im not best on summaries but i promise you the story is good. R&R. Gale/OC GOC. M/M
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing of this except my OC, the rest belongs to Suzanne Colins

* * *

I stand facing my window, i know my luck will never change i will always be in this district fighting to stay alive and fighting to keep my family alive. I have became the main supporter of my family since my parents died of some flu that was strong enough to kill anyone. But the Capitol came before i could get sick before i could die so i can get away from all this so i can be at piece so i can finally see what joy was, but no i couldn't Snow couldn't have anymore deaths. After my parents died i was left to care for my younger sister, Helena. She was only 7 when she seen them die, she was so young to see the pain. But she saw it and she held it together better then i did and i guess i owe it to her. After my parents died i started looking for a job, but no one would want to hire a 16 year old that had nothing going for him. So worse kept on getting worse, but one day i met this girl her name was Katniss Everdeen, she helped me get back to my norm. I learned to hunt with a bow and arrow, but i always preferred stealing from the Hob. Katniss never approved of my actions neither did i, i had someone who needed it more then i though so i guessed that made it better or a bit angelic in a way.

I hear the sound of the floor crying out for attention, i smile as i know my sister is awake. I make my way to the washroom and i wash my face, i grab my leather jacket and hunting boots. I make my way to my sister. I knock on her door.

"You know you can just walk in" she says tiredly

i walk in. She turns to look at me and her smile on her face quickly fades.

"You need to stop going out there, you can get in hurt one day"

" I can't, you and I both know it we need it to survive otherwise we would be dead in days"

She opens her mouth to say something, but i just turn around and walk away. i wasn't in the mood right now. I hear her sigh as i run down the stairs and outside the house. It was still dark, most people are still asleep, I wish i could sleep in and have someone else do this for me and help me. I run to the electric fence that is suppose to keep us in bounds, I don't know why they even bother the people here wouldn't even leave there house unless there was something in their home wanting food.

I climb through the fence and run down the hill to a old oak tree, i grab my bow out of the hole, i jog a couple metres to the next tree and grab the arrows and a knife. I walk around looking for a game but nothing ever seems to be wanting to get killed today. I walk down to a stream and i lung my self at a rock so i can sit, i stare at the water, my eyes are the only thing that makes me wonder why i have green eyes, everyone else in my district has grey or brown even my own sister has grey eyes, i guess my mom slept with some douche before meeting my dad. I get lost in my thoughts but im jerked out of them by ruffling leaves, I Jump up grabbing my knife and turning in the direction only to see the one and only Katniss.

"Y'know sneaking up on people is a easy way to get your self killed" i say a bit rude, i hope she doesn't get offended

She smiles "That's the point"

I hear more ruffling and i grab my bow and point it at the direction, and a tall man walks in and he looks amazng with his grey eyes and chisled facial features.

"Nate, i want you to meet Gale"

He gives me a hard glare.

"Hey" is all he says

"hey" i reply trying to put as much venom in it and to my luck it works.

"Listen Nate i need your help, my mom isn't being her self so i need you to watch Prim tonight"

"Why can't you?" i say rudely

"There's something happening with Gale and he needs help" she says a bit quitely

I realize she is gonna have sex with this dude like i called dibs on every hot dude she see's first,

"Oh... Don't worry have fun with your boy toy, i'll pick prim up at 8" i say calmly and turn around and walk away. I hear angry bickering from them i can't help but smile that i made him pissed in the first few minutes i met, what a record.

I make my way back to the fence with some game but not as much as i wish. i make my way to the hob and sell it. I see a green necklace that Helena would love for her 8th birthday coming up in a week. i walk over and see the vendor talking to someone, i swiftly snatch it and make my way out as quick as i can. After i make my way to the Mellark Bakery. I walk in and i see Gale there with a big game, I hate him more already for being better then me. I walk up to the front and i see Peeta walk in, he smiles when he saw me. Me and Peeta have been friends since i can remeber, he helped me out alot with food and with just smiling everday.

"what can can i get you?" he says with a big smile he tries to hold back.

"I'll have a loaf" i say as i show him the money.

"give me a minute or so, i'm making a fresh batch"

i nodd, and i go to sit. I start to stare into the windows thinking that the sun will appear, who am i kidding it never does. With all this Smoke from the coal i'm surprieed this area is still standing. I rest my head in my hands. I hear someone sit next to me and the person lets out a big breath. I try to sneak a look and i see it's Gale. 'fuck'. I try my best to ignore him as best as i can, but to my surprise he starts a conversation.

"Hey, Nate..." he says awkwardly.

"Hey"

"we weren't going to" he says

"going to do what?" i say sounding slightly annoyed.

"sex, i wasn't going to have sex with Katniss" he says more awkwardly.

I nodded and then i got up but i felt him grab my hand.

"what?" i say harshly.

"Nothing" he says letting go.

I see Peeta walk out with my bread i quickly grab it and i leave feeling like an asshole.

* * *

so this is my first Fic, comment so it can help me become a better writer and be nice please :)

Steven Knight

.


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to thank **Perla ** for the review and now enjoy the chap

* * *

I walked for 1 mile so I could be back home in time so Helena can go to school. I run inside and she is already dressed and looking stylish as always. But she is mad at me again I guess for being late again.

"You're late, AGAIN!" she shouts

" I know , I know. Peeta was baking us a fresh loaf of bread so yeah sorry mom" I smirk

She tries to old back her smile but fails.

"Well are you going to take me to school?"

I nod and dump the bread and rip off a piece for her and wrap it up. After wrapping it up I put it in her bag and make my way to the door and she is ready. We walk for a couple of minutes and we are soon accompanied by Prim, Rory and Katniss.

"Hey Nick"

"What's with all of your friends always starting a conversation with me with the word 'hey'?"

" I don't know I guess I get it from you and well I pass it on" she smirks.

We don't say anything else knowing there is nothing else to be said. The silence is comforting.

When we get to the school I say goodbye to Helena and I hurry back to my house so I can get ready to do some repairs to Haymitch's House. Katniss got me the job after she entered the 74th hunger games. I will always honour her for always protecting her loved ones. I grabbed my rusted tool case and I made my way to victors village. It was a pretty decent walk but nonetheless it sucked. I hate walking and I definitely hate walking somewhere where I envied so much, but what could I do I can't volunteer for the games. Who would watch Helena? Let alone feed her? There would be no one. I know Katniss would but she has to provide for her I couldn't burden her after what she went through to kill innocent lives and to fall in love with someone you're trying to avoid that would be to much.

Before I knew it I was at the entrance of Victor's vill. It wasn't hard to find his house. There weren't a lot of victors that came from district 12. Haymitch's house was in the worse condition even though he is the only resident besides Katniss here. But that's what alcohol does to you and what the game does to you too. But who could blame him for going into the games so young and to kill so many is to sad to be true. I climb up the stone stairs and I knock my and against the hard wooden door. I wait a few moments before the door swings open.

"Hey, Last night I broke my guest bed and I need it out so if you can take it out that would be great and that's all for today" he says in a quiet tone.

"umm, what did you do to your bed?"

"Nothing happened just get rid of it" he replys sharply.

I nod not wanting to get into a argument. I walk in and I make my way to the guest bedroom with the broken bed. I get to the room and I twist the door knob and I the room reeks of alcohol and sex. 'Ew' I think to myself. I walk towards the blinds and I pull them apart to see if the sun gives the room some decency but that doesn't even do it a tiny bit of justice. I sigh as I pull out my hammer and a screwdriver. I get t work on unscrewing the screws and that does it all. I don't even know why I even have a hammer out; I guess I must be really out of it today. When I finish taking it apart I lug the frame out the door and dump it in the back yard. I make my way back to the room when I hear someone walk in behind me. I thought Haymitch would be hangover on his couch or drowning himself in countless bottles of liquor. I don't think I should look back, I decide its best if I just continue my job and get my pay after. I try pushing the mattress to stand but it's to big for me. I sigh, then I hear the same voice that manages to to find me all the time.

"Need help there kid?" he says huskily. I smile at the sound but I want to grimace at it but I can't the smile seems so natural and better.

"uhh…. Sure but you're not getting any pay for it" I say sternly to turn around with a grin on my face and he has a even bigger grin that I want to slap off his face but also stare at all day on amazement on how those lips must taste against mine. 'Nate stop thinking like that he isn't even gay, he is probably still in love with Katniss, Lucky bitch'.

He walks over and he pushes the mattress up in one push like its nothing to him. I stare at him in awe. He grins again and he lugs the mattress over his back and walks out of the room while I stay there starring like an idiot. I quickly snap out of my gaze and hurry to the back and he is already there and he sets the fire and we watch it burn to ashes. It's amazing how a fire can take everything and how fast it can wrap It self around a item and claim it. It's like love, you never know when it gets you and you never know when it can burn you and leave you with nothing. I turn to thank Gale and we shake hands. His hands are enormous compared to mine, and it's so rough and calloused.

I look up at him and I get lost in his beautiful grey eyes. There perfect, the perfect shade, the perfect moment, everything is perfect. I wish this moment could last. But sadly I was torn from my thoughts when I hear a sober haymitch groan in pain from his headache. I quickly turn my head towards the door and then back at Gale and he looks different his face seems relaxed and calm. Then he is also torn from his thoughts from when we see Haymitch fall outside on to the grass. We laugh and go over to help him up. After dragging him into his house he pays me 20 gold coins. I smile at the thought on how much bread I could buy it could last me a whole week. But my gut doesn't agree with me keeping it all for myself, I decide I should share it with Gale. I walk outside and I see him walking out of the village. I try running to him and I catch up to him in time and thank god I didn't think I could make it. I tap him on the shoulder and he turns around with a hard glare but then it turns to a softer look.

"Here" I toss him the bag with 10 coins. He looks at it and he opens it and then he closes it.

"No it's to much, you need it more tthen me, you have it" he says holding the bag infront of me. Man I wish I could just snatch it out of his hands and be on my way but something tells me I shouldn't.

"No. It's yours you earned it for helping me with the mattress and with haymitch" I say with a small smile.

"Thank you, I don't know how I could repay you" he says with a big smile.

"well then it seems you have quite some stuff to think about, huh?" I say with a grin.

"yeah I guess I do" he gives me a amazing smile I wish I could see all the time. I nod and I walk off to pick up my sister. I make my way to the school and I see Helena and I go get her.

"Hey nate, can I go over to Prim's she wants me to help make Katniss stay home tonight" she says with a big smile.

I cant help but to smile, I nod. I make my way to Katniss' house and when she see's me she looks a bit pissed. I excuse my self from Helena while she talks to Prim. I walk over to Katniss.

"Hey-" she cuts me off.

"He canceled on me cause there is 'someone else'" she says angrily.

"Oh…" I don't know what to say, im a loss at words.

"Whatever I guess I cant be mad at him, I know there is a someone else for me too, I guess I need to make things clear with Peeta. Right?"

"uhh… Yeah. You do that tomorrow I need to go, say hi to your mom for me" I say quickly getting up, trying to avoid the emotional stuff I was never good at it. I quickly notion for Helena to come and she comes without bickering for thr first time. We quickly make our way back as it was getting dark and it's a dangerous place to be around at dark especially in the seam. We make it back and I close the door. Helena gets changed and so do I. After eating dinner which wasn't ery filling we went to bed. Helena slept near the fire. So she could keep warm.

I would've slept to but I don't sleep anymore, it hardly ever comes and when it does I am often awaken by a nightmare. The fire is still going strong so she'll be warm. I hear a knock on the door. I wonder who In the world would be awake at this time. I grab my knife and I open the door.

"Woah… you may wanna lower that" says a husky voice.

"Gale, what the hell are you doing here do you know how cold and dangerous it is out there?"

He nods. I sigh and let him in. He hurrys in and doesn't waste anytime with taking off his coat.

"so why are you here?" I ask trying to be quite.

"I need a place to stay for a while" he says

"Why, don't you have a family that needs you and Katniss?" I say tryiny to be shocked but failed.

"Well no my mom is being a bit much and Katniss, well I broke things off with her for the better and don't ask why" he says seriously.

"Fine, Whatever. But ig youre going to stay here you need to help and shit" I say, while a big smile comes across his face.

I go towards the fire and I lay down on the mattress, and I look at Helena and she is still sleeping. I feel my eyes get heavier and before I get fall into sleep I hear.

"I left her for you"

* * *

OOOOoooooHHHhhhh. Lol I don't know why I did that. :P

Review please


	3. Chapter 3

I would like to thank you guys for the follow/Fav, you guys are awesome :D.

So sorry for the short chapter guys.

Enjoy :).

* * *

I woke up to the sound of of the pitter patter of rain. I groan waking up, this was the first time I slept without being disturbed by a nightmare. My body protests while getting out of the warm sheets that covered me. I look around to see if Helena is awake but she isn't, she looks so peaceful, I decided to let her sleep in since its a Saturday and no one is at school today. I walk to my washroom and I was my face and I get a chance to have a moment to my self in the washroom. I stare at my self in the mirror, 'why couldn't I be apart of the capitol?'. I sigh aloud and I walk out the washroom, I feel like im forgetting something bu I can't put my finger on it.

I put on my boots and jacket and I make my way to the kitchen, but there was a bag on the table, o walk over and open it. On the inside was a hunch of dead rabbits and squirrels. ' where the hell did these come from?'. I begin to look through the bag, and there is a note and I pick it up and it reads.

_I thought you would like to sleep in so I got you this and think of it like rent, also I went to Katniss' place to help out there and yeah that's it. _

_Gale _

That's what I forgot remembering that Gale was temporarily staying here because he didn't feel at home in his home? Well I hope he can bring this back everyday it can great fully help. I put the note down. I put the game back in leaving only three for me and my sister. I look out my window and it still raining as hard as ever 'im never gonna be able to go to the hob and sell this or even go,to the bakery without being soaked' I sigh heavily. I take out a chair and sit and think what the hell am I gonna do now. After a couple of minutes I hear the door open, I get and see Katniss walk in.

"Katniss what are you doing here?" I say with a small smile trying to sound as happy as I can be.

She stares at me then smiles. "is that anyway to treat a guest?"

"no it isn't but I didn't invite you, and sorry if im coming off a bit harsh but seriously what are you doing here ?" I say a but seriously.

She smirks. " I came here because Gale came and peeta was there and-...

"OH GOD NO! They didn't kikk each other did they" I say sarcasticly while I walk back in the kitchen motioning for her to follow, which she does.

" No surprisingly they didn't, they just stared at each other and well they were just starring st each other" she says calmly.

" Is that why you decided to come over here in the pouring rain to tell me?" I asked a big skeptical.

" No. Everything was going fine until Gale said he was staying at your place, and well that kinda like started a bomb and well Peeta is coming over in 5 minutes and he is pissed" she says a bit serious.

"Oh..." I didn't know how to react, why would Peeta care, I mean we are good friends but when did he become interested at who stayed at my place. Plus why did gale even mention it, cause he knows that he always makes peeta pissed to find out that I hang out with him.

Katniss leaves shortly and I just continue sitting there. I was lost in my thoughts until there was a loud banging on my door. I sigh knowing what's going to happen next. I open the door slowly, but in surprised to see Madge standing there.

"Madge?" I say shocked. She spins around and she looks worried.

"Madge what's wrong ?" I say a bit more stern.

" it..its Peeta he's missing" she says.

"what" I try to sound calm.

"he.. He-

"watch Helena" I say storing out into the rain.

I hear her walk in and the door closes. I run to the bakery and its closed, I run to Victors Village and the door is opened. I run in and I hear someone talking on the second floor. I creep up the stairs trying to be as quite as I could be, but the creeks make it harder. I make it up the stairs and I could hear the voices getting louder but still soft. I name my way and it sounds like Peeta's mom and dad discussing something important. I then start to hear Katniss come in and she starts to say something,menacingly but I can't make it out. ' What the hell is going on". I finally build up the courage to walk in, and I didn't expect to regret it so quickly. I barge in and they all look at me with sad faces.

* * *

"what happened? And where the hell is Peeta?

OOooh what do you think happened to Peeta?

Review please, it helps me as a writer. And sorry for the long wait, I just have so much work for school so sorry for the long run too and now.

* * *

_Steven Knight _


	4. Chapter 4

I stared menacingly at them. They still didn't answer me. I charged up against Katniss and I held my elbow against her neck.

"Where the hell is Peeta?" I growl.

"W-What the hell has gotten into you, why are you acting up so much?" she says.

"Don't change the subject where is he?" I say with more and more anger building up inside me, I don't know my self where all this anger came from I usually never gave a damn about anyone.

"I'm right here" says a quiet voice.

I pull away causing Katniss to fall and catch her breath. I rush over to Peeta and hug him in a brotherly fashion.

"where the hell were you, and why didn't you tell anyone you were gone?" I say trying to sound more polite then filler with rage.

"I had things to do and I think you should go now, I need to talk Katniss"

"w-what?"

"you heard me, now get out my house."

"Why are you acting like this man, tell me"

"JUST GET OUT NATE, GET OUT YOU BROKE SHIT"

I stumble back. 'Did he just call me that?' my tears threaten to fall, but I try to hold them back. I put my anger on and I brush past him, colliding shoulders. I hear him sigh. I run down the stairs, more and more these damn feelings are threatening to fall but I can't let them see them I can't let them see me he weak I need to be strong. I charge at the door and run out, I hear footsteps following me out.

"Nate wait, I di-"

I cut him off not wanting to hear his Pity apology.

"Fuck off Peeta, fuck off"

"No I won't, im sorry I shouldn't have said those things, I was just confronted with some stuff and I needed to take it out on someone"

" so you take it out on someone you have known your entire freaking life, great decision"

"Nate you don't understand its-"

" what I don't understand cause im a kid from the seam? Because I don't know what a decision is? Or is it because I don't live up to,your capitol standards?"

" No its because you don't know what its like to have your life fall apart, to have your family hate you for killing others and not being the good kid? You don't know what its like to have you're own mom and dad hate you"

I couldn't believe how ignorant he was being, he knew what I went through watching my parents die and me having to be the provider at the age of 12.

" I guess your right, I don't know what its like to have a family that hates me cause I DONT HAVE THAT LUXURY TO HAVE A FAMILY!" i couldn't hold it back, i felt a single tear fall out of my left eye. I saw the remorse on his face, but i didn't care i needed to get away. I ran off to the forest, i want to get away and die. This place is hell i hate it, i hate every freaking thing about the,capitol and everyone in it.

I make my way to a river and i sit down on a rock and i let the tears flow out. After a few minutes u decided I should get back and give Helena her early birthday gift. I take my time getting back, I finally reach the fence and I finally get back and I go inside, Helena is finally awake, I smile at her. I walk over to her and I notice Madge isn't here anymore.

"Where's Madge ?" I ask trying to forget earlier.

" When I came back I saw and told her she could go. Where were you ?" I hear a deep husky voice that makes me forget about everything. I smile.

" I had to go to Peeta's and now im back." u say trying to avoid the subject.

I hear him let out a huff and he sira down next to me, its amazing how much he ways, causing me to fall into him, he smells like a forest its amazing on how good he smells, its enough to make me want another sniff. I feel his big arms wrap around me it makes me feel safe and secure, I can feel his hands slowly travel down to my waist when I look into his eyes I see a battle of lust and control, at that moment I pull my self off him.

"I need to get some air" he gets up and dashes for the door. It hurts a little that he didn't even explain, I push those thoughts away and I just sit there.

A few hours later there is a knock the door, I groggily get up to see who it is but Helena beats me to it. I see Katniss walk in.

"Hey"

"hey"

"Where's Gale?"

"Uhh he left a couple of hours ago"

" okay, and you should listen to what peeta has to say, you don't know what's going on"

"Seriously, your on his side, did you hear what he said to me?"

"Yes, and well he was just pissed at that the victory tour is coming up and that they are forcing us to bring 1 person each"

"So what does it have to do with me?"

"I want you to come with me"

"I can't I have Helena you know that"

" my mom and prim will take care of her, no go get packed we leave tomorrow" she then turns around and walks out.

What the hell am I going to pack?

* * *

Heyyy readers please review ㈴2

And im going to try to update weekly now since im done with my exams or if I feel like it I might update daily ㈴1.

Have a great day㈴2


	5. Chapter 5

I close the door softly and I rush over to Helena.

"Helena pack your stuff your staying at Prims, im going on the victory tour so hurry"

She nods and then scurry's off to pack little of what she has. I rush to my room and I pull out a little worn out tote bag and I fill it with the little clothes I own. After we finished packing we lied down and fell asleep with Helena in my arms she snores lightly. My eyes feel heavier and heavier by the second, I give in wanting to have a good nights rest for tomorrow.

_"I told you a billion and one times, you look good in that tie Nate. Plus if you don't hurry your never going to get sleep and then you'll only complain at the wedding " _

_"Well excuse me if I want to look presentable for Katniss, she is basically our sister and if you want to look like a hobo, by all means" I say fixing my third tie on my suit. _

_I hear a loud sigh followed by heavy footsteps that lead to the closet. I accidentally drop my tie clip, bending down I grab the clip and come back up, and I look in the mirror to see the love of my life Gale Hawthorne. I smile at his reflection in the mirror he always looked amazing. Finally after several attempts the clip is securely on my tie and suit. I feel his arms go around my waist and then a hard chest against my back. _

_"you definitely look amazing, and the tie looks amazing too" _

_"Thanks, you don't look bad yourself" I turn around to face him. I go on my tippy toes to kiss him but im still under him. He chuckles, then swiftly picks me up and were face to face. I lean in and kiss him. _

_I hear the doorbell ring in the back ground and Gale puts me down and he goes to check. After a couple of minutes I hear nothing, curiosity takes over and I decide to go check it out. I walk down this elegant hallway that has these amazing paintings, I come across the front door and its open. _

_"Nathan, how nice you to finally join us"_

_I spin around to see the devil himself, President fucking snow. _

_"What are you doing here?" _

_" To finish my business"_

_"Business?" _

_" Yes after your attempt at killing me, I made it my top priority to kill you and if that can't happen, then I shall kill your loved ones starting with your lover" _

_My eyes trail over to his knife and then he walks over to a door and he opens it revealing Gale. _

_"Leave him alone snow" _

_" Or what, you can't touch me your alone" _

_" I will kill you with my own hands, and I'll,be damned if I'll let someone hold me back" _

_" Funny you should say that" I instantly fall to the ground with someone pinning me down. _

_" you play dangerous games Nate. I was fine at first when you played but you kept on beating me in my own game and you never do that, it shows disrespect and people who don't show it will die like you" _

_" You son of a bitch if you touch him you better hope these peacekeepers are still here" _

_He snorts then walks over to Gale and slices his neck. He smirks and walks over to me. _

_" Hope you had fun while it lasted Nate, You can't win, I always win" _

_" No you don't, some day someone will best you again and you will suffer the same fate as the rest of the capitol" _

_His face hardens and then he sticks the knife in my heart. _

I jump up with cold sweats from my dream, quickly I gain my composure and I grab my bags and I drop Helena off at Katniss' place. After I make my way to the train and there is no one there how shocking. I walk in and I see a capitol woman running around with some bright pink wig on her head. I clear my throat so she can acknowledge that I arrived.

She is startled then turns around to greet me.

"Ahh. Nathan Shields you're a tad early but at least you decided to make It"

"What do you mean? There is no other person coming on the trip?"

"Oh there is but the person has problems with us and hates the capitol and Peeta is working hard to bring him, but I guess that's going to take a while s why don't you go take a nap and I will send for an avox to wake you when we are leaving"

I nod and make my way down the hall, I come across a room with my name on it, Super. I walk and plop down on the bed. This bed is so soft and cushiony but it's from the capitol what should expect? I feel myself grow heavy and I enter a peaceful sleep.

A/N: Ommmgggg I'm so sorry guys I truly am for updating so late in the week, the reason is that I just started a new story and I guess that story took all my time away from this one so check it out please and I guess see ya next week hopefully

Steven Knight


End file.
